


Birthday Mom

by Frictionless Waffle (UmamiPills)



Series: AgentCorpWeek2020 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: After all these years, AgentCorpWeek2020, F/F, Family Fluff, kids are adorable, they are still so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmamiPills/pseuds/Frictionless%20Waffle
Summary: Day 1 - FamilyPrompt: Lena comes home and get’s surprised by Alex and their kids.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: AgentCorpWeek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681591
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Birthday Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off this week with a cute little fluffy piece.

“Mama, can I please have a cookie?” Ryder looked up at Alex with puppy eyes and a pout. His big green eyes were really hard to resist as he tugged on Alex’s leather jacket. “Pretty please!” Both of his front teeth had fallen out recently, but it didn't stop him from grinning a wide smile, his light brown hair all ruffled.

Alex tried to shield her eyes from how adorable her son was being by hiding her face behind the toddler she was holding in one of her arms. Ellie giggled at how silly her mommy was being and tried to grab her face. “Cookie!”

In Alex’s other arm, she was holding her son’s backpack and walked right past Ryder to put it down near the kitchen table. Lena was usually the one strong enough to deny their children snacks before dinner, but her wife wasn’t home yet. “Alright, you both get _one_ cookie each, but you have to finish it before mommy gets home.” She placed Ellie down into her highchair. “And you, young man-“ Alex crouched down and tickled a giggling boy. “You have to finish your homework first.”

“Ok, mama.” Ryder climbed up onto one of the dining room chairs and his little five-year-old body barely allowed his head to peek over the tabletop. Alex helped pull out his books and pencil case from his backpack, then walked around to give Ellie her favourite toy giraffe before heading to the kitchen. “When’s mommy coming back home?”

Alex looked back at her son at the question before walking over with three cookies on a plate. “I’m not sure, bud.” At that moment, Alex’s phone chimed with a notification. She quickly checked her phone. “Ah, mommy just messaged me and said that she’ll be back in an hour.”

A wail broke out from Ellie and Alex rushed over to pick up the toy giraffe that fell to the ground. “Here, baby. You want a cookie?” Alex put a cookie on the small table attached to the highchair and Ellie promptly dropped her giraffe again to nibble on the snack. Alex smiled amusedly and munched on her own cookie. From the corner of her eye she saw Ryder try to sneakily take his cookie from the plate as well. “Noooo, you only get yours when you finish homework remember?” Ryder slowly pulled his hand back from the plate and frowned.

She knew that he’d be done quickly anyway because usually homework for kindergarten kids only consisted of naming shapes and colours. Five minutes later, Ryder smiled proudly at his mama and immediately grabbed the last cookie on the plate. “Done!”

Alex shook her head with a smirk then picked up the homework to check over it. “Great job, sweetheart! You guys learning about primary colours already?”

“Yeah! My favourite is blue!” Ryder exclaimed with his mouth full. Then, as if realizing something, he quickly spluttered “What day is it today?”

Alex was a little confused at the sudden change of subject, but still answered. “It’s Thursday. Why? Is there something importa-“

“It’s mommy’s birthday today!” Ryder stuffed the rest of his cookie in his mouth, hopped off his chair and ran into the kitchen.

Now, Alex was really confused, but got up as well. “What did we say about running and talking with your mouth full? Take your time.” She caught Ryder trying to reach something on top of the kitchen counter. “Buddy, it isn’t-“

“Mama, help me reach the-“

“No, no, no.” Alex hurried over to the boy who was on his tippy-toes and pulled him down. “Only adults can use the lighter remember?” She grabbed the item and put it in her pocket. “Also, we just-“

“Mama, which cupcake flavour does mommy like again? I forgot.” The child cut Alex off again and had already opened the fridge to pull out a tray of cupcakes. “I like the chocolate ones so let’s give her a vanilla one.”

Alex took the tray of pastries and crouched down. “Ryder, baby, mommy loves the vanilla ones, but it-“

She was cut off once again when Ellie screamed “Cupcake!” from her place still in the dinning room.

“We have to surprise her! With a surprise party!” Then Ryder ran off again to grab whatever other thing he deemed was a requirement for his plan.

“No running!” There was no point in arguing now, Ryder was already determined. At this point, Alex, still in her crouched down position huffed with mock-exasperation and shook her hair out “Ok then, surprise party it is.”

After placing the tray of cakes back in the fridge, she walked over to Ellie and picked her up before joining Ryder in the hallway leading up to the washroom. The young boy was peering up inside one of the closets at the highest shelf. “Mama, do you know where the balloons are?” He had his hands on his hips, already a roll of tape in hand, and looked at Alex with all the seriousness of a small manager who wasn’t happy with how clustered the state of the shelf was.

Alex tried to stifle a chuckle and bounced Ellie on her hip. “Well, we used them just last week, so they should be easy to find.” She searched through the shelves and quickly pulled out an open bag of multicoloured deflated balloons. “Here, bud.”

“Thanks, Mama!” Ryder quickly took the bag and ran off to the living room.

Alex sighed and followed the boy. “No running in the house, young man!” she yelled after her son. “Do you think your brother will ever listen to me?” She spoke softly to Ellie who just nodded and yelled “Balloon!” Alex laughed and smothered her daughter’s cheeks with kisses.

“Mama!” Ryder’s voice rang through the house.

“Coming!”

Alex walked over to Ryder and sat on the couch after placing Ellie on the carpet with a bunch of her toys. The young boy handed her a deflated balloon. “Can you blow them up and I’ll do the taping?” Ryder smiled and his missing teeth just added to the adorableness. “Please, mama?”

Alex resigned and did a “give it here” motion. She blew enough balloons to satisfy Ryder, which was the whole bag, and the young boy ran around the whole house, taping the balloons everywhere he could reach as Alex caught her breath. She sat down on the ground beside Ellie and tried to brush some of her dark hair out of her eyes as she chewed on one of her toys. Alex then looked around at the walls and chuckled at her son because all the balloons were taped at waist-height.

He ran back to the living room, somehow his light brown hair was even messier than before, and a sheen of sweat had formed on his forehead. Alex reached forward to comb his hair back and wiped a bit of the sweat off. “Is this enough for a surprise party?”

“Of course not!” Ryder ran off again to the kitchen. “We have to put a candle in a vanilla cupcake and light it for mommy!”

At that moment, Alex’s phone chimed again with a notification. “Oh, we better hurry up! Mommy will be here in a minute! She brought pizza with her!”

“Pizza!” Ellie repeated.

“Yes, my little munchkin. Pizza!” Alex picked her daughter up and walked to the kitchen.

“Mama! Hurry!”

“Ok, ok.” She lit the candle that Ryder already stuck into the cupcake and turned the lights off. Then, the young boy pushed her behind the couch.

“Hide here.” He whispered seriously. “And stay quiet until mommy walks through the door.” He added with a finger on his lips. He shushed Ellie as well when the little girl cooed at her brother's antics.

“Ok, bud.” Alex peeked over the couch a bit to see Ryder hiding behind the kitchen counter with the cupcake in his hands.

“Be careful with the candle!” Alex whispered-yelled.

“I _am_ careful!”

The audible sound of a key being twisted and the doorknob turning shut them up and Lena walked in with a box of pizza in one hand and her keys in the other. “Honey?” She turned the lights on.

“SURPRISE!”

Lena jumped and dropped her keys. Alex stood up from her hiding spot with Ellie who screamed “mommy!” as Ryder popped up from his place, presenting the cupcake to Lena. “Christ! What’s going on?”

“Happy birthday, mommy! Here’s your favourite cupcake, vanilla!” Ryder handed the pastry over to Lena and went to hug her around her waist.

Confusion was clear on Lena’s face as she smiled at her son then at Alex who walked over with Ellie doing grabby hands at her other mom. “Thank you so much, baby, but-“

“Happy birthday, love!” Alex cut Lena off and kissed her cheek while handing Ellie over in exchange for the pizza box. She picked the keys up and walked to the dinning room table.

Ryder pulled his mommy more into the house as she kicked her heels off and pulled a chair out for her. “Sit mommy, you’re the birthday girl today so I’ll get the plates.” He ran back to the kitchen followed by Alex.

“Ok, baby.” She then turned her attention to her daughter in her arms. “Did you know it was my birthday today?” Ellie poked at her nose and giggled as Lena blew a raspberry into her neck.

They all ate the pizza while Ryder talked about his day at school. His parents nodded as he talked animatedly about how he learned the days of the week that morning. Lena looked around at the balloons around the house and gave Alex a look that said, “you helped him do all this?”, Alex responded with her own eyes with a “of course I did.”

“I can say all the days in order now and I know there’s seven days in a week.”

“That’s wonderful, honey.” Lena chuckled fondly at her son.

"Wanna hear me say them?"

"That would be wonderf-"

"Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday!" Ryder cut his mommy off and grinned proudly.

"That was awesome, bud." Alex leaned back in her chair and took the crust from Ellie's plate. The toddler had drifted to sleep already in her highchair.

"Yeah! And today's Thursday, mommy's birthday!"

Lena nodded while biting her bottom lip. “Yes it is! And as birthday girl, I'd like to watch a movie tonight. I’ll let you pick.”

“Yes!” Ryder wiped his hands on a napkin and sprinted to the living room.

Lena went to put a sleeping Ellie to bed, while Alex cleaned the dishes. They then all piled onto the couch for the movie. Ryder squeezed himself between his moms and peeled the lining off his chocolate cupcake to eat it. Soon, the young boy dozed off as well. Alex went to put him to bed and walked back to the couch next to Lena. “I’ll wake him up in a bit to brush his teeth. Don’t worry.”

Lena frowned at her wife with a smile. “Ok, but don’t forget.” She snuggled into Alex’s side who kissed her forehead. "I don’t want him to get cavities." The movie continued to play, but neither of them were really paying attention.

“Happy birthday, babe.” Alex whispered into Lena’s hair.

She felt it before she heard Lena’s chuckle. The CEO lifted her head from the crook of Alex’s neck then shoved her gently. “What is going on?” Alex laughed as well. “We literally celebrated my birthday last week.”

Alex leaned in again to kiss her temple. “Ryder really wanted to throw you a surprise party and he was convinced your birthday was today. I didn’t have the heart to tell him that he was wrong.”

Lena kissed Alex’s lips and laughed into her mouth. “You guys are unbelievable, you know.”

Alex tightened her arm that was around Lena’s waist. “I think Ryder thinks birthdays happen every week because we celebrated yours last Thursday. And, you know, he just learned the days of the week today.”

Lena laughed even louder at that and snuggled back into Alex’s embrace. She lifted the pastry that was on the coffee table, candle long discarded. “I don’t even like vanilla cupcakes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try my best to write for everyday of this week, but there are no guarantees. Some of these themes are really not my strong suit like hurt/comfort which can be quite angsty. We'll see where inspiration takes me.
> 
> Thanks for reading and leave a comment if you want!


End file.
